


Une question d'éducation

by LunaQueen



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FabienxMonsieur. Lorsque Philippe a une requête un peu particulière à soumettre à Fabien. Et que ce dernier accepte.





	Une question d'éducation

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit à l'occasion des nuits du FoF sur le thème Punition. Bonne lecture !

Le soleil se couchait sur Versailles, inondant l'immense lac de reflets orangés et rougeâtres, parsemant ses derniers rayons chauds à travers les fenêtres du château. Ça avait été une belle journée, agréable, calme, ponctuée de gloussements des dames et de sourires des messieurs. Le roi avait offert bien plus de regards que nécessaire à quelques jeunes femmes cachées derrière leur éventail et Chevalier avait passé sa journée à papillonner un peu partout à la recherche de Monsieur, en vain. Fabien Marchal avait observé tout ceci de loin, dans l'angle de la pièce, perdu dans l'obscurité alors que la lumière s'était reflétée sur les visages pâles de l'assemblée. Puis, il s'était retiré dans ses appartements, Sa Majesté lui ayant demandé d'interroger quelques suspects dans une sombre histoire d'empoisonnement. L'après-midi n'avait fait que s'améliorer. Il avait passé trois heures à tenter d'arracher un nom à sa malheureuse victime, qui était ressortie de là en bien triste état. Au moins était-il vivant. D'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Rare était ceux à pouvoir se vanter d'être encore en vie – et en état plus que correct – après une séance d'interrogatoire avec Fabien. La plupart étaient ressortis à l'arrière d'une charrette, direction la fausse. 

Un mince sourire releva ses lèvres à cette pensée alors qu'il s’affairait à nettoyer son matériel. Il portait son pantalon sous ses chausses ainsi qu'une simple chemise blanche aux manches retroussées. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux alors que les dernières lueurs du crépuscule éclairaient son établi où reposait toutes sortes d'armes et ustensiles bien utiles dans son quotidien. Néanmoins, il tenta de retrouver un visage neutre lorsqu'il entendit des pas faire grincer le parquet. Le roi venait aux nouvelles. Il attendit un instant que les pas – étonnamment lents – se rapprochent encore, jusqu'à calculer que le roi se tenait désormais à l'entrée de sa pièce de torture.

-Il n'y a plus aucun soucis à se faire, Sir. L'homme est hors d'état de nuire. Je l'ai… éduqué, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

Il y eut un silence, que Fabien trouva étrange, au point d'en froncer les sourcils. Ça n'était pas le roi. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il s'empara de la première chose qu'il avait sous la main ; une espèce de grande paire de ciseaux, qu'il pointa en direction de l'intrus alors qu'il se retournait brusquement vers lui. 

-C'est donc ici que mon frère envoie les traîtres se faire… éduquer.

Monsieur le Duc d'Orléans se tenait face à lui, les yeux se promenant un peu partout dans la pièce, de la table couverte d'instruments de torture aux chaînes suspendues au plafond, sur lesquelles ils s'attardèrent particulièrement. 

-Et vous oblige à vivre, par la même occasion.

Son regard plongea dans celui de Fabien, qui consentit enfin à baisser son bras, sans toutefois lâcher les ciseaux. Il était tellement abasourdi de trouver Son Altesse ici qu'il en oublia de le saluer, ce que Philippe ignora superbement. Il fit traîner ses chaussures coûteuses sur le sol poussiéreux et effleura du bout des doigts les différents marteaux et autres accessoires tranchants. Il semblait comme fasciné. Intrigué. Curieux. Cela étonna Fabien bien qu'il ne put retenir un sourire amusé d'étirer sa bouche.

-Combien de personnes sont mortes ici ? demanda Philippe, sortant Fabien de ses pensées.

-Beaucoup, Votre Altesse.

-Prenez-vous du plaisir à tuer ?

-Aucun.

-Et à torturer ?

Son regard se porta une fois de plus dans celui de Fabien, qui passa d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-C'est mon travail, Monsieur.

-Cela ne répond pas à la question.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les traits royaux.

-Oui, avoua Fabien en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Le sourire du Duc s'accentua, il en paraissait satisfait. Ravi. Il leva les yeux sur les chaînes et en attrapa les menottes, qu'il amena devant ses yeux. Avant de se les passer aux poignets, les refermant dans un claquement sec alors que Fabien n'avait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il se retrouvait dorénavant debout, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête, les mains emprisonnées dans les bracelets de fer. Philippe n'en semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé. Au contraire, il avait l'air de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant, comme une nouvelle espèce animale ou une nouvelle planète. Fabien s'appuya sur l'établi derrière lui, perplexe. 

-Avez-vous déjà éduqué quelqu'un pour le plaisir ? 

-Jamais. 

Son Altesse hocha la tête, pensif, considérant la réponse de Fabien. 

-Le feriez-vous si vous en aviez l'occasion ?

-Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur.

Le soleil s'était couché désormais et les premières lueurs pâles de la nuit vinrent inonder la pièce froide, se reflétant impunément sur les boucles brunes du frère du roi, inondant sa peau laiteuse d'un éclat lunaire, presque irréel. 

-N'essayez pas de paraître idiot, monsieur Marchal, ça fonctionne peut-être avec mon frère, mais pas avec moi. 

Fabien accusa le coup, s'accrochant un peu plus au rebord du bureau.

-J'aimerais que vous m'éduquiez.

Jamais Fabien n'avait vu Philippe avec un tel regard, pas même pour son Chevalier. Il eut chaud, une fine couche de sueur s'installant fièrement sur son front. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Dans quoi allait-il s'embarquer s'il disait oui ? Avait-il seulement envie de dire oui ? Se devait-il de répondre non ? Qui serait au courant ? Rien ne sortirait de ces murs, pourtant.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Votre Altesse, déclara néanmoins Fabien, le menton baissé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas… ou vous ne voulez pas ? 

De quoi avait-il envie ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait réellement. 

-Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il. 

-Alors faîtes-le. Fais-le. 

Le sang de l'homme s'échauffa dangereusement dans ses veines, bouillonnant à l'intérieur de son corps comme de la lave en fusion. Ses lèvres devinrent sèches et son pantalon, trop serré. 

-Fabien.

Il ferma les yeux. Il était à deux doigts de céder. De se jeter sur Philippe. De le punir.

-Fabien.

Le punir de le tenter autant. Le punir de venir le chambouler. Le punir de réveiller ainsi ses sens endormis depuis longtemps.

-Éduque-moi.

Le punir. 

-Fabien.

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières, les pupilles dilatées, et, en trois enjambées, il fut devant le Duc. Entre ses doigts, qu'il enroula autour de son cou délicat, il pouvait sentir son pouls affolé. Il serra, pressa sa peau précieuse, et colla son corps au sien, appuyant son érection contre sa cuisse. 

-Vous méritez une petite éducation, Votre Altesse. Sachez qu'on ne peut pas demander ce genre de choses sans en subir les conséquences.

Le Duc hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Vous méritez une punition, Philippe.

Fabien écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du frère du roi. La nuit promettait d'être agitée et bien meilleure encore que la journée.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite !!


End file.
